


infatuation

by iridessung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridessung/pseuds/iridessung
Summary: Minho stared at Hyunjin whose body was still glowing from sweat and half covered with Minho's satin sheets that framed his body beautifully. With his lips bitten red and marks decorating his neck and torso, he looked so gorgeous, like Hyunjin was his. So he lets himself pretend.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	infatuation

Minho stared at Hyunjin whose body was still glowing from sweat and half covered with Minho's satin sheets that framed his body beautifully. With his lips bitten red and marks decorating his neck and torso he looked so gorgeousl, like Hyunjin was his. 

Brushing away the stray hairs from Hyunjin's forehead, he snuggled closer to him and left a chaste kiss onto his shoulder blade. It’s during moments like this when Minho lets himself forget about anything else, focusing on their combined body heat and how domestic this all feels. Something about the fact that Hyunjin has decided to stay in bed, his hands curled around Minho despite not liking the feeling of stickiness after nights like these almost gives him hope that his best friend might actually return his feelings and that the reason why he was here on Minho's bed, and in his heart on a Friday night was because that's where he truly belongs.

"I really like him, hyung.”

The hope inside of him dies out after a mere few words from Hyunjin, and he's thankful that Hyunjin was laying on his chest and he didn't see the way his fond smile fell and his jaw tightened. He didn't need to know. Whether Hyunjin noticed Minho's erratically beating heart and have long figured out how he felt about him or he did but he chose to not comment about it, still either way there's no need to debate if Minho's feelings were ever reciprocated in any way.

"I know. I'm sure he likes you back, Hyunjin.”

Instead he did what he did best, which was to push his feelings in and lean down to press another kiss onto Hyunjin's temples.

It took awhile for Minho to admit that he was in love with his best friend. There never was a striking moment of realization just like in the dramas Hyunjin liked to watch while eating ice cream all curled up and warm, covered with fluffy blankets on Minho's couch after a particularly stressful day full of classes. Loving Hyunjin was as natural as breathing, as the moon existing along with the sun, as the seasons shift from warm to cold throughout the year. 

Minho knew that he's always loved Hyunjin. He felt in the way his heart would warm up after a particularly tight hug, the way he could feel the overspilling fondness seep out from himself whenever Hyunjin would crack a terrible joke that's so bad that it makes both of them laugh until they're gasping for air. 

Minho loves Hyunjin, and he is content with that.

At least, he keeps telling himself that. Because he knows that at the end of the day, he's gonna be the one Hyunjin will go to seek comfort and affection. He also knows that that's all he'll ever be, he will never actually be the one to see him all shy and nervous over just a simple conversation. Or, be the one that will make Hyunjin's heart race and keep him restless because if there was a word to express what Hyunjin and Minho were it would be comfortable. He knows that he will never be the one to own his heart.

Love requires no reciprocation. Love itself is pure, and true love means to love freely. It is the joy that comes within. It means being happy knowing that you have such a wonderful feeling within you and feeling it even more when the other person is around. It is what makes love so exquisite, so beautiful. In the end, you can never own a soul, only have the pleasure of having it with you – may be even for mere moments – and it is how much happiness these moments bring to you, and not the person's reciprocation that matters. 

But why, why does Minho live his life with every second hoping for any single molecule of proof that Hyunjin might feel the same way as him? Why does his heart soar everytime he sees Hyunjin smiling at others in the way he'll never see him do the same to him? What does it mean when you've stopped feeling content of just loving someone and have started yearning for more?

Minho loves Hyunjin, he really does. But was it really love, or was it something a little bit twisted like infatuation?

He stared down at Hyunjin who was now on his phone, who's letting out small puffs of breath hitting Minho's skin and making that part of him tingle just a little bit. Minho’s eyes flickered downwards and the knot that has been growing ever since he's realized his feelings for Hyunjin tightened when he sees his Hyunjin messaging the boy that he's been going crazy over for the past few weeks.

Maybe Minho's a little infatuated with Hyunjin than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> err this started as a small drabble and it turned out to be way sadder than i thought. come talk to me on [twt](twitter.com/bins8ng) and cry over tropes together!


End file.
